band_ofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard D. Winters
|nicknames = Dick |born = January 21, 1918 |died = January 2, 2011 (aged 92) |allegiance = United States of America |service/branch = United States Army |years of service = 1941–1946 1951–1952 |rank = Major|unit = Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division |battles = World War II Battle of Normandy Operation Market Garden Battle of the Bulge Western Allied invasion of Germany |other works = Businessman, guest lecturer |relatives = Ethel Winters (Wife) 2 Children Richard (Father) Edith (Mother) |actor = Damian Lewis|website = http://www.majordickwinters.com/}} Major Richard D. Winters was an officer of the United States Army and a decorated war veteran. He is best known for commanding Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, during World War II, eventually being promoted to major rising to command of the entire 2nd Battalion. He is the main character of the miniseries, Band of Brothers. Brécourt Manor Assault (Normandy, France) Upon the lack of appearance of then Easy Company Commander 1st Lt. Thomas Meehan III, 1st Lt. Winters who was Easy Company's XO (Executive Officer) was made acting commander of Easy Company. After linking up with additional units at the hamlet of Le Grand Chemin on the morning of 6 June, Winters was ordered to eliminate a German gun battery located at Brecourt Manor north of the village of Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. The assault would later be often cited as a classic example of small unit tactics and leadership in overcoming a larger enemy force. Winters collected a team of 12 men from his own and other company's including Col. Robert F. Sink's (Commanding officer 506th PIR) jeep driver, PFC. Gerald Lorraine. The Crossroads Battle (Nijmegen, Holland) Due to a large area to cover and a shortage of men, Winters was forced to outpost a defensive perimeter around his Command Post at Randwijk. On October 5th 1944, a four man patrol of Privates; Alley, Lesniewski, Liebgott, and Strohl lead by SGT. Arthur C. Youman, were attacked by grenades thrown by a German soldier in a Machine Gun Post at the top of the Crossroads. All soldiers were wounded by shrapnel, with Pvt. Alley taking the most damage, receiving 32 wounds in total. He was brought back to the CP and treated by Doctor Eugene Roe, where Winters assembled a squad from Easy Company's 1st platoon and quickly moved to the machine gun emplacement. Having encountered and killed all 7 German soldiers manning the outpost, Winters recalled his squad to retreat to a ditch running through a field after receiving small arms fire from a German position further up. To which Winters radio called his Company CP and ordered 1st Lt. Harry Welsh to send the rest of 1st platoon and an additional machine gun section from HQ (Headquarters) Company. At this point Sgt. William Dukeman was fatally wounded by a German rifle grenade. Upon assessing the situation Winters decided that they were outnumbered, were in a strategically poor position and could easily be flanked by the Germans, so he ordered his men to fix bayonets, having given SSgt. Floyd Talbert one squad, 1st Lt Thomas Peacock one squad, and leading the last himself, Winters ordered suppressing fire from the light machine gun sections accompanying him, and lead the charge to assault the some 100 strong force of SS soldiers across the embankment. Biography Early Life Military Service World War II Korean War Later Years Death Museums Awards and Decorations Trivia References Category:Easy Company Category:Officers